Two Men in Two Times: Still Different?
by Hannah
Summary: Post "theGift" Spike remembers more slayers than one. Please r/r!
1. Blurred Lines and Fresh Tears

BLURRED LINES AND FRESH TEARS  
  
A man stood in front a freshly dung grave. The funeral had been that morning but this man was unable to attend. Everyone knew him as Spike but here, this man standing here, he was William. The young man from centuries ago that had been buried under "Spike" for two hundred years. William loved the girl who lie in the oak coffin six feet below him. Now she was dead. Gone. To save the world, she had died. Now William was left to pick the pieces up and to dry the tears of others that he was too proud to show. Now.   
  
He had cried plenty then but now it was time to stand tall and make it look like he was still the same old Spike that every one hated. They had all hated him but won't say anything while Buffy was alive. Would this change things? Having watched human nature for so many years he knew that it would.  
  
If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the color of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay  
  
"Hey Slayer" His voice sounded shaky and unsure. He had not felt this kind of loss since Cicily all those years ago. William had run through the streets that night trying to run from the pain. now he knew that everyone and everything he had ever loved was gone. Six feet below him.   
  
Only one thing stopped him from staying by that grave until the sun's rays burned him to ash. Dawn. Ironic wasn't it? Dawn kept him from the sun. He had made a promise to protect her. He knew that his power to do this was limited and that at the time he would have said anything Buffy wanted to hear but now he knew that she did not need to have his promise. He would have done it anyway.  
  
Perhaps this final act was meant To clinch a lifetime's argument That nothing comes from violence and nothing ever could For all those born beneath an angry star   
Dead to save the world. And this world she had saved didn't even realize what she had done for them. But then, maybe it was better this way. She had begun it as a fight but she knew that wouldn't work. In the end, violence didn't really get you much in life. maybe a few dead vamps but she knew what she had to do. She knew it as soon as the fight began.   
  
Glory knew it to. She tried to stop her. But nothing could have stopped her. Not that night and not ever.   
  
William understood. He's had a family too. Many years ago. A mother. A father. A sister. Yes. He understood. He would have done anything to save his sister. But He never had the chance. May's husband had killed her on their wedding night for her money. William had never had the chance to save her or even help her. He had rived as Dawn was now grieving. For the selfless death of a sister.  
  
Lest we forget how fragile we are  
On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are  
  
Tears. Tears he had only been able to shed for a moment when the fine line between William and Spike had blurred at the time she died. Only two days ago. The line was blurring once more and He knew that these tears were not for May or Buffy but for the loss of time and the innocence he'd known. These were tears of all the pain he'd suffered for so long. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was a monster that belonged in some horror movie. Or maybe he didn't. Because he cried.  
  
On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
  
The tears would stop and time would roll on. The night became day. The sun found no trace that a man had kept vigil over the grave that night. No trace of his tears. And for years the man known as Spike would come and keep watch.   
  
He kept his promise to Buffy. Dawn never saw the inside of a foster home and was now living happily with Xander and Anya.   
  
Spike had moved away. He traveled the world searching fort e next Slayer. The one who would be chosen after Buffy. He found her in an orphanage in London. He took her back to Sunnydale where Giles took her in. But before he left England, he had one more stop to make. Another grave yard. He shed no tears this time for his tears for May had been shed long ago. This time, he said good-bye. To his past and to the slayers of the past.  
  
Spike watched form a distance as time rolled on and seemed to repeat it's self. Dawn and Sara became best friends and it was the Scoobie gang all over again. but this time, Spike knew to stay out of it.   
  
But every night, he went to graveyard and cried his tears for the past that was gone. And every night the line between Spike and William would blur.  
  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are  
  
NOTE: I don't own any of the charters except May and Sara. Joss W. owns them and I make no claim to be making money off this or that I own the charters. I know that Buffy isn't over but this story just kind of wrote it's self. The song is "Fragile" and I *think* it is by Sting. I want to dedicate this story to my friend Sukino because she loves 'William' because she says he's "cute." So. Sukino, this one's for you. (Oh, And go r/r please!)  
  



	2. Of Slayers, Vamps And A Past That Won't ...

Part 2  
  
It was all just a bad dream right? Right? She wasn't dead. No. As much as he wanted to play mind games with himself, Spike knew that she was never coming back. It had been two years. The demon population of Sunnydale was almost none thanks to the new slayer who was kept on her toes by demons who wanted to come and sneer and spit on Buffy's grave.  
  
that night was as cold and dark as any winter night in L.A. Spike knew that he had no place here. He belonged in Sunnydale. He just couldn't bring himself to face it. For two years he had been running. Trying to hide form the pain. As he walked the streets, he couldn't help but remember all the times they'd spent together. The fights and the times they were actually civil to each other.  
  
The sun was coming and Spike headed towards the crypt he was staying in. The former occupants had been reluctant to invite him in but it didn't matter because now he had a nice pile of ash for decor. He slept. Maybe if he went to sleep, then he would wake from this horrible nightmare.  
  
Instead he was plunged into the nightmares of the past. he saw things that he had buried deep. William. May. Dane. Mother. Father. Little Rose-Anne. His past.  
  
He was eight. Spike remembered the way his shirt was one size too big and his shoes were two sizes too small. But it was all the best fashions and even if their family wasn't really rich any more, they still had a name and pride.  
  
Eight year old William looked around the room. At his father who was reading the Times and his mother who was sewing a dress for his one of his older sisters. most likely May. Across the room sat Little Rose-Anne. She was older than William by three years but there was something wrong with her. She seemed forever a child. She seemed just like a little girl.  
  
Now at that time, a girl like that would have been sent to an asylum but their mother was very insistent that could not happen.   
  
"No matter what. We are a family and we stay together. Forever."  
  
That settled it. It embarrassed May to no end that her sister was mad but even she held her head high when some one questioned their decision.  
  
That evening, May was out at some party or other. She was never home at night. always at a friend's house or a party or out for a walk. And she seemed to be spending a lot of time with a man named Perry. Father had talked to her many times about this but she insisted that they were only friends. Mother hated the scandal of it. It was a popular subject of the local gossips. May often came home with ash on her dresses which were constantly being ripped.  
  
It was very late and long past the time she normally came home. William was getting ready to go to bed when she burst in the front door.  
  
"Young lady you better have a good explanation for why your late!", Father yelled.  
  
"Oh. I do." Everyone looked at her doubtfully. "I'm getting married. Perry finally asked me!" She seemed excited but William could tell she was holding something back. Their mother could too.  
  
"Let's go upstairs." Mother said quietly. "We can talk."  
  
"No. If she has something to tell us then she can tell us all." William had never seen his father so mad.   
  
May ran upstairs with tears running down her face. William heard the door slam and the key in the lock turn.  
  
"She can rot in there for all I care." With that his father went back into the parlor. His mother took Little Rose-Anne up to bed and William was left alone in the hall.  
  
That night he had a dream that he was a monster and in his hand he held a big nail and a head with another of these spikes through it. His face was his own but strangely disfigured. The head in his hand was of a young woman with blonde hair and gray eyes.   
  
When William awoke the next day, he found out that May was gone. She didn't come back for almost a year. In that time, Little Rose-Anne died. She went only three days after May left.  
  
When May came back, She was not alone. She had a baby and Perry stood by her side. No one really mad any more. They cried and William was confused because for a whole year all he heard was how mad their father was at her. William had been mad too. She left him all alone and now she was back but the anger melted at the sight of his little niece.   
  
May and Perry got married two weeks later in the little church that Mother and father had been married in and that Little Rose-Anne had been buried behind. William watched with a foolish smile on his ten year old face as the happy couple walked off to spend what should have been their first night together.   
  
She would never see the sun set or see their little house on Atlantis street. She died that night. Stabbed through the heart with a piece of wood. Perry was accused of the crime and although he denied it, he was sentenced to hang.  
William saw him right before they took him away.  
  
"Why?", he asked.  
  
"Do you believe in vampires?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then I killed her."  
  
May was buried along side Little Rose-Anne and four years later, Father joined them in the earth. William began to write. His first poem was about his losses in life but he soon fell in love with a girl of high class who would break his heart and drive him to what he was now.  
  
Spike awoke with a start. A poem ran through his head.  
  
Though gone form the world,   
You live in my heart.  
Though gone form my sight,  
I see you.  
And one last time I'll hold your hand.  
One last time.  
Down through the years   
Hand-in-hand.  
  
NOTE: I only own the new slayer, Little Rose-Anne, May, and Perry. Joss W. owns the rest of them. I always though it would be ironic if Spike had known something about vamps and slayers but didn't realize it. (I want to thank all of  
you who reviewed last time and invite or rather beg you to review this time around.) thank you. 


End file.
